The effects of structure on the rates of redox reactions of transition metal complexes will be investigated. Evidence will be sought for asymmetric induction in reactions of complexes with phenanthroline and related ligands. The relative rates of complexes with one, two and three phenanthroline ligands will be obtained from product analysis. The oxidation of cobalt (II) containing enzymes will be investigated. Among the enzymes to be studies are the following which will accept cobalt (II) in the place of the usual metal; carbonic anhydrase, carboxypeptidase and glutamine synthetase.